You cant run forever
by SilverMoonPhantom
Summary: I noticed there were no Danny Phantom Xovers! So I made one : Hope you all like it! Please dont kill me! I havent read the manga for FB. rating may go up
1. Storm

Rain poured ceaselessly upon the once-dusty path, mud mixtures swirling in strange patterns before being washed into thin blades of grass and vanishing. Trees whispered loudly, leaves rustling as they gazed down with their silent earthy stares at the figure below their boughs. Branches creaked in laughter as the wind grew in power, shrieking cruel jokes into the tree's ears about the lost boy.

His black hair was plastered to his head and nape, blue eyes half closed against the stinging rain. Shadows crept and lunged around him, teasing him with dark movements in the corners of his icy gaze, only to dissipate when alarm caused him to turn.

His clothes were dark and heavy with rainwater, purple backpack nearly black from moisture. Soft breaths were emitted into the chilly air, despite the exaustion plaguing his body.

The blood stains around his chest area were nearly invisible with the rain water around it, something he was thankful of. The world did not need to know of his wounds.

'**_You cant run forever'_ **

The voice inside his head was taunting, painfully joyful about the torture the boy's body was taking.

'**They will find you…and carry out their little promise'**

He let tears stream down his cheeks, knowing the pouring rain would hide them from the world. The music of rain still pounded in his ears, pain still throbbing from the wound on his chest. Such was the folly of attempting to leap over a barbed wire fence.

His white shirt clung to his chest as a sudden gust of wind slammed into him, forcing shivers down his spine, and goosebumps to lift along his slim arms.

'_**I know you can hear me, Danny….you can always hear me.'**_

The boy merely bowed his head, refusing to acknowledge the hissing voice in his ear. The one that tricked him into revealing his duel identity in the worst way possible. The phantom that haunted his mind, and would not leave. It no longer mattered whether or not he used the device that removed his powers for a few hours. The voice refused to leave.

He was not native to this country, nor did he speak the language fluently. He simply knew enough words to be passed off as either rude or terrible shy by the people who lived here. Japan. The country where his favorite television shows originated, and where he wanted to go on vacation.

He wanted to come here. Little did he know, there was more ancient magic in this place than his unique abilities could ever make up for. His mind had separated from Phantom's.

And his parents found out.

**_'You are going to hurt yourself if you don't look up'_**

Stupid phantom, like he would fall for that trick agai-

Oomph.

A sharp cry of pain was bit back when he landed, head twisting around to look at the damage.

**_'Told you so'_**

Danny screamed at the voice to shut up, blue eyes blazing with anger and pain. His ankle was sprained beyond ability to walk, and his entire left side was coated with thick mud.

It seemed to scorn him, refusing to be scraped off by his trembling hand.

'_so cold….'_

'_**I know it is, moron. You should have brought a coat.'**_

Danny whimpered softly as he dragged himself to the side of the road, not noticing the hill in front of him. Rain and tears obscured his sapphire vision, not letting him know of the sharp decline in the earth, nor the house located at its bottom.

'_Why is it so cold?'_

_**'Are you comepletly insane?'**_

'_you are in my head'_

_**'That's a yes, I assume?'**_

'_shuddup'_

**_'make me'_**

He shed his backpack onto the ground, laying down in the rain-soaked grass. Mud was slowly washed from his still form, fingers slowly going numb from the cold. His feet had done so long ago.

_**'You really should get up, nitwit. Before you, oh, I don't know… Die?**_

'_I was going to….but now I think I will stay here'_  
**_'WHAT THE HECK!'_**

Phantom was silent in his mind for a moment, letting the boy drift toward sleep. However, he was rudely awakened by the combination of a mental image and words to describe it screamed into his head.

They were both disturbing.

**_'TUCKER IN HIS UNDERWEAR, DOING THE TANGO!'_**

'_What the hell was that for!'_

'_**what do you think, nitwit'**_

Danny groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position, just now noticing that his backpack had come loose with some mud, and was now sliding toward the bottom of the hill.

**_'And now you have to get up, and retrieve your picture of sam, huh? Go ahead, I wont stop you'_**

'_why would sam's picture aid me in death?'_

'I was hoping it would convince you to get your depressed butt into gear, phone her up, confess your undying love, kill yourself by phone bludgeoning, and fade into oblivion while I take over your body, steal half your soul and destroy the world….'

'_phone bludgeoning?'_

**_'Odd, I thought you would hone in on the 'steal your soul' part. Or at the very least world conquest'_**

_'For a part of my mind, depression doesn't effect you much, does it?'_

'_**Nu uh. The psychotic, sadistic parts of you does, though. I am impressed with your mental capacity for planned destruction, but I had hoped you would at least kill someone before you die.'**_

_'I could always start on myself'_

_**'that doesn't count.'**_

'_why not?'_

'_**because you need to confess to sam first'**_

'_how would you steal my body when I die anyway?'_

'_**because I wouldn't die, I'm already in your body, and all I have to do is heal a few parts, and take over the space your soul departed from'**_

"So killing myself wouldn't kill you, would it?"

'_**Nope'**_

"Still want me to stick with phone bludgeoning?"

'_**Sure, if you make it bloody enough'**_

"What is with you and blood?"

'_**I like blood'**_

"Where's my cell phone?"

'_**You left it at home, dumbass'**_

"Thank you for that beautiful piece of poetry. Now if you don't mind, shut up before I poke you with a q-tip"

'_**That doesn't work'**_

"I realize it doesn't work, But I like the mental image created. You being prodded by a large ball of cotton."

"Who are you are you talking to?

A voice interrupted his conversation, and had not been spawned by his head. During the last half of their argument, Danny had slid gingerly down the hill to retrieve his backpack, and had started digging through it for said portable phone. His conversation with phantom had switched from internal to vocal…and apparently, someone had heard.

A shadowy figure stood leaning against the house, arms crossed. Reddish amber eyes stared at him with barely veiled aggression, spiky orange hair falling in front of one of them.

'Truth time, nitwit.'

Putting on a thick, beefy-sounding voice, phantom bellowed 'you can't handle the truth' into Danny's mind.

Great…. Now he was giggling.

Danny forgot about his ankle for a moment, rocking back on his heels in a giggling fit at phantom's impression.

The orange-haired teen raised one eyebrow, obviously making the correct assumption that this boy was mentally unstable.

A short yelp of pain was torn from his lips as he crashed sideways, his sprained ankle having giving out under his weight. Thankfully, the house shielded them both from much of the downpour, but his already soaked form made up for that, grabbing any and all pieces of earth and sticking.

His chuckles faded with the presence of more pain, his chest choosing this time to flair up in agony.

'_**Damn, danny. You really know how to make an entrance'**_

The teen approached him, surprising Danny when his eyes immediately flicked from his ankle, to his chest and up to his eyes. Danny's blue gaze had been sharpened by phantom in his body, but normal humans would not be able to see him in this light, especially not in this storm.

Another wave of pain washed over him, causing him to become nauseous. He groaned softly, tearing his eyes away from the teen that had chosen this moment to look worried.

'_**Well, you can sleep now, nitwit. I doubt this dude is going to kill you in your sleep'**_

'_g'night'_

Danny closed his eyes, finally surrendering to his tiredness.

Branches still creaked at his slumped form, but his ears no longer heard the threatening noises. He was blissfully unaware, and asleep.

**From Kyo's POV:**

'_What the hell does that kid think he is doing! His freaking insane, and stalking around shigure's house, talking to someone in his head!'_

The feline growled softly, shaking a few droplets of rain from his orange hair before making up his mind. He would scream and rant later. For now, this moron needed medical assistance.

Unfortunately, it was only he and haru at the house. Tohru, the damn rat and the perverted dog were currently at the shops, while hatsaharu had stopped by a while ago to see if yuki could help him with something.

At least there was no way of the family secret getting out, since there were no girls around to hug him or the cow.

Wait a moment…

His eyes flicked over danny's chest, making sure of his assumption.

Yep! Not a girl!

But still a moron.

Kyo groaned to himself, crouching down and lifting up the boy's slim form into his arms. Wet and muddy, the stench of blood heavy about his body. The odd thing was, fear (a smell so pungent it usually just made him angry) was not hanging around the boy. That was weird, since one would assume being discovered by a stranger while wounded and unable to flee would make a boy as small as this start pouring out the smell in bucket loads.

He was light, probably from starvation, but his skin wasn't pale… it was abnormally flushed. A fever perhaps? He would check as soon as he was back in the house.

Kyo flicked his toes into the strap of the boy's backpack, snapping his foot up, and catching it nimbly with his fingertips.

Now to get out of the rain.

Resisting the urge to shake his head like the disgruntled cat he was, Kyo traipsed back toward the front of the house, tapping the doorframe with his foot in an attempt to get Haru to open it.

'_Dammit, cow! I'm tired enough with this blasted rain, would it kill you to get off your lazy rear!'_

"Haru! Open the doo- Ah, yea."

He was cut off in mid sentence as the black and white haired boy calmly stepped aside, his mind taking a moment to register what the mud-soaked thing in kyo's arms was.

"Mind getting a towel or something for the kid to lay on?"

Kyo growled softly, grateful that his strength was starting to leak back into his muscles with the absence of that dratted falling water.

Haru returned within a minute, arms laden with thick towels that kyo didn't remember them having.

Orange-top shrugged, deciding to question it later, before spreading out two towels atop each other, and moving the sleeping boy onto them. He quickly removed the kid's shirt, eyeing the thick gash that spread from the base of his ribs to the top of his sternum. As if he had read kyo's mind, haru handed him first aid kit, wandering toward the kitchen for some warm water.

'_What the hell has this kid been doing?'_

The cut didn't seem very deep, though was emitting a rather nauseating amount of blood without the presence of his shirt. He waited until haru returned with a bowl of warm water and a cloth before continuing.

Thankfully for both him and the boy, kyo had been in enough fights to know how to clean a wound.

A few minutes later a very annoyed cat realized haru had abandoned him and this intruder in favor of attempting to find the bathroom.

'_Probably got lost' _he thought with a mixture of concern and contempt.

Nimble fingers bandaged the various cuts and scrapes the boy possessed, thankful that there were no scents of blood coming from his legs.

That would feel very wrong…to take off another boy's pants.

Kyo shivered in disgust.

He unconsciously fingered his deep purple and white bracelet, tracing over the beads. He idly wondered if he should go searching for haru before a thump from upstairs and a muffled grunt of pain told the story. The stupid cow just fell into the bathroom.

His attention was brought back down to the boy as his sensitive ears picked up a soft moan, and the rustling of cloth from danny shifting in his sleep.

At least, that's what he thought, until he spotted the brilliantly glowing green eyes.

'glowing? That's not possible!'

But still, in the dim lighting, those eerie yellow green orbs of liquid fire continued to glare at him, the light shining from them creating small shadows along the wrinkles in his towels.

After what seemed like ages, the glow died, leaving kyo blinking furiously and glaring at the boy in turns. His eyes were back to the clear blue they had started out as, the fire extinguished. Meek, apologetic eyes stared unblinkingly at him, reminding kyo alarmingly of a helpless kitten caught in a place he shouldn't be.

"You have a fever"

Danny blushed lightly, mumbling something kyou couldn't understand.

"What?"

He spoke louder, and apparently in a clearer voice, but he still couldn't understand. Something about sushi? Gah!

He really should have taken those English classes!

Haru at this moment, decided to come back downstairs, black and white hair ruffled, and overall looking as if he had just come out of a scuffle.

"Toilet attack you?"

Haru looked at him in annoyance, replying "Was it just me, or was someone speaking English?"

Kyo nodded toward the boy, sitting back a bit to watch.

"Whats your name?"

"Cant tell you"

"Why?"

"I don't want them to find me."

"them?"

The boy gave him such a hard glare, he backed off, hesitating for a moment before asking "What do you want to be called?"

The kid stared for a long while, before laying his head back on the towel-padded floor and saying softly "Danny"

Once he was sure that 'danny' was asleep, kyo opened his backpack, spreading the junk out to dry.

In doing so, he couldn't help noticing a few things.

One, the boy did not carry around a wallet of any kind, nor money.

Two, there were a few pictures sealed in a plastic bag, as if he expected his pack to get soaked like this.

And three, the only thing that really needed drying was a worn out copy of a strange blue book with a fierce red dragon on its cover…and…. For some reason…. Something that looked like a cross between a cattle prod and a string less slingshot. It was sparking lightly, giving kyo the impression that he really shouldn't touch.

Hatsaharu was looking at the boy with curiosity, his own mind thankful that he had been able to pass English class. Their written language was absurd, but at least the spoken part was manageable.

While he slept, his two guardians waited patently for him either to wake up to another round of twenty questions, or the other house members to get home.

Rain pattered softly on the roof, slowing gradually. Soft beams of light filtered through forbidding clouds, refracting off gathered droplets from the storm. A hazy rainbow arched across the sky.

* * *

**Meh! I felt like Makinga Danny Phantom/ Fruits Basket crossover...because I noticed there are none. Or, if there are, I havent found them yet. If someone knows of one, please tell me the title and/or author and I shall be greatly pleased. **

**And another thing!**

**Please tell me if you want me to update any of my stories, aside from level one or this. **

**silvermoonphantom**


	2. Fall

Hours stretched onward, both zodiac males becoming bored. After a few instances of the boy mumbling in his sleep, they had learned to ignore the weird phrases. Haru was on the couch, playing a quick game of Spiro 4, while Kyo was sprawled on the ground next to Danny.

The orange-haired teen had his chin supported on his palm, impatiently waiting for the ox to finish his game, so he could take over.

_'Come ON! You have to run and jump…gooood…no! Jump JUMP!'_

Haru groaned, tossing the wireless controller back to Kyo, steel colored eyes watching as the replay video showed a little purple dragon falling into darkness, wings pumping to no avail.

Another hour passed.

Kyo was now crouched in a predatory stance, moving across the floor in liquid grace. His prey was in sight…within reach… He pounced, muscles flexing as his body leapt into the air, fingers snatching at the dark insect buzzing around the ceiling. Orange hair flew in his face, mouth slightly open in his excitement.

Dammit!

The fly scorned him, flying just out of his reach and sauntering toward the napping Haru.

30 minutes

The fly had landed on Haru's white-tipped hair, wings fluttering every once in a while, forelegs rubbing together.

A soft purr resounded from Kyo's throat, instinctively voicing his pleasure. His hands reached up, legs coiling.

He leapt again, hands cupping around the fly, successfully capturing it! Unfortunately, he misjudged his leap, and landed on top of Haru. The cow yelped in alarm, jumping to the side and succeeding in falling off the couch, while Kyo tumbled toward the television. Hatsuharu had landed on Danny.

The fly now buzzed around Kyo's head, scorning his failed attempt.

He hissed at it.

Instead of screaming his head off in pain like Haru had prepared himself for, the wounded boy merely blinked at him, saying the one thing that was identifiable in all languages.

"Ow"

Dannywaited a moment, before repeating.

"Ow"

Haru took the hint, scrambling off his chest, and looking frantically at the place he landed, hoping dearly that he had not cracked any ribs.

Danny coughed softly, shaking his head as if he had just shivered.

Kyo scurried over to the boy, yanking off Danny's blanket and anxiously checking to see if any of the larger wounds had opened again. His fingers quickly undid the loosened bandages, peeling them back.

What he saw was shocking.

The cat's mind seemed to go numb, 'not possible' echoing through his head. There was no way this could have happened! Yet… there was still dried blood on the bandages, and the scent still lingered.

Instead of the bloody mess he had seen before, and was expecting again, Kyo's red-brown eyes flickered over Danny's bare chest, tracing over pale scars in the skin where raw wounds had once been.

Haru said nothing as Danny smiled sheepishly, tugging the blanket from Kyo's grip and turning away from the cat, trying to ignore the piercing gaze.

"How the hell did you heal so fast."

The orange-haired teen growled out his words, voice carrying a thinly veiled threat if the boy did not answer.

* * *

In return, Danny rolled back over, sighing in defeet. Why he would sigh at his own toes, no one knows.

**( XD Joking, sorry. Delete last sentence from your memory! berzap)**

**

* * *

**

Blue eyes closed softly, pretending he was going to sleep. His chest rose and fell with practiced ease, heartbeat steadying.

Kyo jabbed him with his finger, becoming even more annoyed.

When a sharp punch to his upper arm failed to 'wake' him, Kyo screamed in frustration, grabbing the gauze tape and chucking it at the door.

He growled menacingly, prowling away from Danny's prone form while going to search for something to patch up the hole he made before Shigure got home.

Haru watched him for a minute, before turning back to Danny, staring at the boy's face. A small, thin scar traced over his left cheek, through his eyebrow. It was unnoticeable unless you really looked, made even more so since his ebony hair usually fell in front of that eye.

The Zodiac Ox found himself staring at the boy without any regard to his surroundings, so it was only natural that he was rather surprised when his dark gray eyes met the crystal gaze of Danny.

"Is he always so angry?"

The boy's voice was a soft whisper, barely more than a breath of wind to carry a message.

Haru said nothing, not wanting to bring the attention of a still-fuming Kyo to the bedside. Or…towel side.

Instead, he nodded, still curious how the boy could mend his own wounds so quickly.

"Phant- I mean…. I would like to look in a mirror… please"

Odd request, but plausible…sort of.

Haru got up, trying to ignore the heated glare Kyo sent his way as the feline attempted to patch up his own destruction. He wandered toward the upstairs bathroom, where he vaguely remembered seeing a silver hand mirror that Danny may be able to use.

Where was the bathroom again?

Haru stopped in the middle of the upstairs hallway, staring blankly at the closed doors.

Only one way to find out…

He closed his eyes, saying under his breath.

'I. Need. To. Find. A. Mirror. But. You. Are. No. Help.

He opened his eyes, moving to the door next to the one he pointed to and slid it open.

Nope.

Kyo's bedroom.

He was about to close the door and try again, before a small, dark red book caught his eye. It had a strange clasp, the silver metal catching his interest. Haru looked around nervously before slipping inside, grinning like a maniac when he saw the little words inscribed on its side.

'Journal DO NOT TOUCH'

Kyo seemed to have penciled in 'on pain of death' upon the front, but the ox ignored it, chuckling to himself and grabbing the book before slipping out into the hallway.

This was going to be good.

* * *

Kyo had finished repairing the door, still grumbling incoherent curse words under his breath as he turned around. He bumped into something warm, yelping in surprise and falling backward again. In the split second that he fell, his red eyes took in the young guest. Black hair messily hid one bright blue eye, while the dark gray/brown blanket hung loosely about slim shoulders. The boy seemed equally surprised to see Kyo falling.

Before his feline reflexes could kick in, time seemed to slow down. A shadow of determination flashed across sapphire irises, arm darting forward as danny threw himself to the side and forward. His arm snagged the falling zodiac in mid-air, small figure somehow managing to throw Kyo's momentum toward the couch.

They both landed painfully, Danny's blanket having fallen off during the leap no longer cushioning them. The cat's palm dug into his savior's gut when they landed, winding the poor boy, while Kyo slammed his shin into a corner of the low table.

Kitty Sohma scrambled off the pitiable half-ghost, nursing his bruised shin while keeping an eye on the gasping boy. After a few moments, Danny seemed to regain his regular breathing, due to the fact his breaths were no longer forced and ragged.

At the same time, they opened their eyes, sparks of hostility flying between them, each blaming the other for their pain.

After a moment, Danny rolled over, getting up on his knees and muttering a soft apology in Japanese. It wasn't very eloquent, but used more words than even Tohru used.

Kyo lifted his head, curiosity and confusion showing on his face. Mouth was open just a tiny bit, a soft 'huh?' escaping.

Their gazes were held for a moment before Danny sighed, walking silently back to his towels and laying down again.

Kyo couldn't help but admire the softness of the boy's step. Even with his zodiac form, it had taken a lot of practice to get his own footsteps even close to that level of silence. It was almost as if Danny were floating over the earth, instead of walking.

His mind replayed the fall.

Danny had reacted faster than his cat instincts were able to: A feat quite impressive, considering the boy had traumatic chest wounds just a few hours earlier.

If they healed that fast all the time, he really didn't want to think of how deep they were when he got them.

The cat shivered, the hair on his neck bristling against his anxiousness. This boy was just getting stranger and stranger, the more he was around.

His attention was pulled to the staircase, where Haru was now descending, reading something with a smug look on his face.

Running his fingers through bright orange hair, Kyo glanced back down at Danny, before doing a double-take.

No way.

Red/brown cover…catseye shaped clasp….

No freaking way.

The familiar creamy white pages artistically rippling along the edges.

Haru looked up, his smug smile laced with faint alarm. Kyo rose slowly to his feet, growling in the back of his throat. His fangs were bared in anger, fingers curving in the shape of claws.

The zodiac Ox took an involuntary step back in fright, squeaking softly as Kyo lunged at him, screaming obscenities at the top of his lungs.

Danny watched through a half-shuttered eye as Haru scrambled back up the stairs, Kyo hot on his heals. If the venom in his voice was anything to say, it was apparent that the one with duel-pigmented hair had just been reading something very private of the Cat's.

Yea, he had already connected Kyo to the feline, having easily noticed the liquid grace and pride of orange-top.

'**_They make a cute couple'_** Phantom remarked offhandedly, causing Danny to bury his head in the blanket with embarrassment as his cheeks flared red.

'_You're sick.'_

'**_Actually, you are the one with the fever'_**

_'Is that actually a note of concern?'_

'_**no'**_

_'I think it is, sicko!'_

'**_Is that my new nickname?_**'

'_Nah, I think I will go with Pervert instead.'_

_**'Uh huh… '**_

_'Yep! Dumbass Pervert. That way, you can keep your insignia'_

**_'Hey! I called you dumbass first!'_**

_'Is that so?'_

'_**yes!**_

….

'_**You seem very cheery for an insane person who was in depression a short while ago**_'

_'I blame horomones'_

Danny smirked to himself as Phantom backed away from his conscious mind, trying to act aloof. His Ocean-hued eyes watched as haru raced downstairs again, leaping over the couch in a mad attempt to escape Kyo's wrath.

The cat gave a powerful leap, tackling the ox in mid-air, and snatchingthe bookaway as they both rolled to the floor.

Haru, thinking that the danger was over for now, decided to gloat on his newfound dirt.

"Kitty has some pretty weird fantasies! Tohru and Kyo kissing in a tree L-I-T-E-R-ally. First comes- AH!"

Haru fell back, having not expected Kyo to actually strike him.

Long gouges showed up on his cheek where the cat's claws had raked over his skin, drawing a small trickle of blood.

His pale fingers reached up, touching the red liquid hesitantly, and looking at the droplets on his fingers.

His pupils dailated, a sadistic grin spreading over his face.

Kyo scowled, leaping up to crouch catlike on top of the couch, while his friend changed into Black Haru.

The damn cow would pay for reading his journal.

* * *

**Bwua ha haaa! Arent I ebil?**

**snicker**

**I had you all thinking I was going to wait forever, like I usually do, huh!**

**Well, I got joo fooled!**

**Giggles**


	3. Companion

**I have decided, for my own sanity, and for much convenience for Danny, Phantom can understand Japanese. (he is a ghost, and for some reason, that makes him an automatic translator of all languages) I will occasionally throw in words in the language that I know, but it just provides too much of a hassle for none of them to understand what everyone is saying.**

**So… Yea. Ph33r him.

* * *

**

Haru growled deep in his throat, dark eyes narrowed in anger. He lunged forward, whipping around in a powerful attempt to smack down the cat in one kick.

The battle was on.

Kyo narrowly dodged the attack, striking out with his own assault before the ox had a chance to regain his balance. Muscles flexed and twisted as they fought, eyes gleaming with the adrenaline rush. Kyo managed to clip Haru's side with his fist, only to be thrown to the floor as his opponent clutched his arm and flipped him.

At the last moment, the neko twisted in mid-air, landing heavily in a catlike crouch.

His orange hair fell messily in his eyes, clinging to his forehead as he leapt away from a fierce punch thrown by his black-minded friend.

Haru's mouth twisted into a feral snarl, blows exchanged and retaliated.

Their whirlwind of fighting slowly migrated around the room, momentarily placed on the stairs.

Kyo ended that little bit by leaping nimbly over the ox, running back into the main room before twisting around and clothes lining the duel-haired teen.

Danny backed away, carefully staying close to the wall, eyeing the two fighting figures with anxiety as he muttered a little conversation with Phantom.

_**You know, this fight could get interesting**_

_By interesting, to you mean bloody?_

_**You know me too well.**_

Kyo tackled Haru roughly, landing catlike on the floor, only to leap to the side as Haru smashed his foot down where the cat was moments earlier.

Haru crouched down, lunging after the cat as it tried to flee outdoors. Fists are balled, teeth bared.

The door slide open, and another teen walked in, with a small bag of groceries. His amethyst eyes flicking around the house, which is in surprisingly good condition, despite the fighting boys. Kyo yells, skidding as he tries to stop, but crashed into yuki, toppling them both onto the floor.

Danny darted forward, grabbing the bag before it could hit the ground. He moved away as yuki glared at Kyo, placing the bag on the floor as he watched him lifting both legs and kicking the boy firmly in the chest. Hatsaharu yelped quietly as he tripped over the flying neko, stumbling and falling to his knees, face inches away from Yuki's

They both stayed there for a moment, haru's mouth open slightly, panting, His hair disheveled. Yuki smiled softly, turning and getting to his feet.

Haru raked his fingers through his hair, sighing heavily and doing likewise.

Kyo leapt forward, obviously trying to attack Haru once more, but something stopped him, and the orange-haired boy fell heavily to the floor, very disgruntled.

"Ah Ah ahhh! No more fighting in the house! It's still in once piece, and I would like to keep it that way!"

Danny looked up, having previously been eyeing the journal that Kyo had dropped during the small war, considering whether or not to read it.

Well, he had been trying to refrain Phantom from making him read it, Danny alone was too polite to try and do that.

His blue eyes fell upon a young man, quite a bit older than the three teens (he still was wondering who the silver-haired one was. And from the distance he was at, he was rather unsure if it was a girl or boy.)

He looked back at Shigure, who had not yet noticed his presence, and was smiling cheerfully while arguing with a temperamental Kyo.

"What do you mean, by that, ya damn dog! He deserved it!"

"And you still need to control your temper"

"Shut up!"

Silver hair, however, knew about his presence. A curious look was sent his way, but the boy (or girl, still unsure) did not approach Danny. Instead, they exited the house again, returning moments later with another bag, and shadowed by someone else.

How many people lived here, anyway?

The older man turned to silver hair, saying in a singsong voice.

"Oh Yu-ki! Could you please help Tohru put all the groceries in the kitchen?"

Silver hai- Or… Yuki, nodded, saying quietly

"I would be happy to… Miss Honda?"

Tohru beamed, obviously female, her golden brown hair reaching nearly to her waist. She turned to Yuki, thanking him in a soprano voice before turning to the cat, requesting politely.

"Kyo? Would you mind helping me as well? There are a lot of things to be unloaded and.. well." She cast her warm brown eyes across the dozen or so paper bags on the floor around their entrance.

"I would really appreciate the help. Oh!" She jerked her head up, as if realizing something.

"But if you have something to do, I don't want to keep you from it!"

Danny's bright blue eyes turned to the cat as he responded. His name was Kyo, eh?

The teen answered in a soft voice, hot temper quickly cooled. It was rather obvious that he had feelings for the girl. Tohru.

"No, I don't have anything to do. I don't mind helping you." He paused, red-brown eyes flaring up with anger. "But I don't want to work with that Damn Rat!"

His voice had that tone that suggested he was quite used to saying such cruel things. Was Yuki the rat? Ah, yes. The voice was as gentle as ever, but the words conveyed plenty of emotions.

"I don't much like working with the stupid cat, but…" He turned to the girl, smiling softly. "I would gladly do it for you, miss Honda"

The teen turned and picked up two bags, heading toward what Danny assumed to be the Kitchen, ignoring Kyo's angry insults about his being such a mindless slave.

After a moment, The brown-haired girl requested for Kitty…erm…. Kyo to please stop yelling.

He did so immediately, picking up a bag and heading into the kitchen. Muffled yells were soon heard as the two started arguing again. Tohru sighed, joining the two with the last of the bags under her slender arms.

The older man seemed to finally notice Danny, his eyes sparking over with curiosity at first, then masked anxiety.

"Why… why are you here?"

The man approached him with hesitant steps, fiddling with a fold in his robe.

"Relax, he doesn't know."

White-hair was approaching from the side, cutting off the dude's path. "Haru! I didn't realize you were here!"

With whatever assurance that phrase created, the man switched back to 'happy mode'

"Alright then! To what do I have this honor of your visit? Oh! I know! You should stay for dinner! I can ask Tohru to make something special!"

Haru smiled his soft expression, scratching gently at the back of his head.

"He was outside when we found him. He still hasn't told us what he was doing."

"Do you know his name?"

"Danny"

"Why doesn't he have a shirt on? Were you and Kyo being naughty?" The man leaned forward, a smile plastered on his face that screamed of something perverted.

Haru took the hint and blushed furiously, denying the phrase quickly and forcefully as Tohru called from the kitchen.

"Shigure! Do you want anything particular for dinner, I was thinking about cooking something special tonie—" She trailed off, having obviously just spotted the blue-eyed boy standing shyly behind Haru.  
"Oh hello there! I didn't catch your name! I'm Tohru Honda!"

Danny raised one eyebrow, replying rather hesitantly.

"I'm Danny"

She didn't question his last name, assuming he was another Sohma, perhaps one of the zodiac she hadn't met yet. She had seen his bare chest, and was around the family long enough to know not to look down after a transformation. Instead, the brown-haired female merely started humming a little tune, heading back into the kitchen to make something for dinner.

Kyo exited shortly afterwards, hands jammed into his pockets, muttering something about leeks.

Yuki followed shortly behind, announcing in that strangely melodic soft voice. " I am going upstairs for a bit. Call me down when supper is ready"

For a brief moment, purple eyes met clear blue ones, and a question was formed in the zodiac rat's mind.

Who was this boy?

A similar question was created in Danny's mind, though a few words were changed.

Was this a boy? Or a girl?

Phantom sniggered, in his mind, muttering something about resembling Sam. The purple eyes and pale skin were similar, and the facial structure was definitely alike…buuuuut….

**'_Boy'_**

'_Ah, Thanks'_

**'_whatever'_**

Yuki headed upstairs, casting one last suspicious glance toward Danny, who immediately let his eyes glaze over to have an internal conversation with his phantom.

_How can I understand them now, anyway?_

_**Guess**_

_Why, when you can just tell me?_

_**Since when have you been so talkative?**_

_Since I wanted you to answer my question. _

_**Uh huh….**_

_Pweeeeze…._

_**Nope**_

_mental image of a puppy with huge watery eyes _

_**No!**_

_Hate to do this…but, it must be done._

_Image of same puppy, three legs cut off, whimpering and bleeding _

_**OH MY FREAKING GOSH! ITS ADORABLE!**_

_How can I understand them?_

_**Fine, I will answer.**_

_Whoot!_

_**Since I am a ghost, I can understand all other ghosts (cept wulf. Dunno about him.) And, because everyone has a soul inside of them, which has the potential to turn into a ghost, I can understand them as well. You are actually speaking in Japanese, but you hear English, because that is the language you were trained into.** _

_**Get it?**_

_No_

_**That's good, I wasn't expecting you to.** _

_So why go through the trouble?_

_**Because you begged me to**_

_That isn't a very good reason_

_**Whatever… The people are talking**_

_What?_

_**The people are talking to you. Here…** _

_What do you mean. _

_**Quote: Are you okay, Danny. Hey, Danny! Answer me. Are you okay! Oh my g-**_

_OKAY! Sheesh_

**Danny blinked, looking up at the two concerned faces hovering inside of his vision.**

"Huh?"

_**Eloquently put, nitwit**_

"What's wrong?"

Shigure placed the back of his hand on Danny's forehead, feeling his own at the same time.

"Well, It seems you have a bit of a fever, not surprising if what Haru said was true. Tohru wanted to call Hatori to come have a look at you, but it doesn't seem like anything serious. What is your phone number? I wish to call your parents and have them-"

"I have to parents!" Danny nearly snarled this, yanking his head away from the young man, flinging the blankets up to his shoulder and laying down, burying his face in the pillow. His voice was slightly muffled as he added

"They abandoned me when I needed them the most, kicking me out of the house after I had saved their sorry bums"

The pillow hid his newly created tears, the images of his parents screaming at him for being a monstrosity…a freak of nature.

They tried to kill their own son, and were disappointed when he escaped. However, they had managed to achieve their goal, if not in the desired way.

His trust in his friends and family had been shattered, especially after Sam and Tucker had refused to answer his numerous calls, and the singular call to his parents had the guys in white sicced upon him.

No… Danny no longer had parents. He had his phantom, his ghost… and he was perfectly happy.

That horrible pain in his chest was from a bruised rib, not heartbreak after all.

Shigure put on a sympathetic look, gently placing a hand on the half ghost's shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be alright eventually…" He seemed unsure of what to say, and was saved by Kyo walking into the room, unaware that all (minus one) pairs of eyes had snapped to him. He casually opened the sliding door, peeking outside and cursing loudly when a sheet of water was flung indoors, apparently falling from the roof.

The soaked cat shivered, growling menacingly and stalking toward the stairs.

A short argument was heard in the upper story, a few thumps, and Yuki waltzed from the shadows of the staircase, examining his knuckles, obviously the victor.

He looked up, rather more observant than his cousin, and voicing his wonder.

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

Haru quickly averted his eyes, choosing instead to examine the floor. Shigure simply shrugged, looking back down to Danny, who refused to remove his face from his pillow.

_**Oi! Nitwit!**_

_What do you want?_

_**Geeze, no need to be so snappish!**_

_Shut up_

_**Just to let you know, your oxygen supply is getting low. You may want to breathe soon.** _

_No_

_**WHAT!**_

_**  
**I said no_

_**What about phone bludgeoning!**_

_Stop whining. _

_**But!**_

_Go plan world domination or whatever you do in the back of my mind_

_**But! But!**_

_JUST SPIT IT OUT, ALREADY!  
**There is no blood involved!**_

…

_**And you are hungry**…_

_I am going to die anyway_

_**Danny**_

_What._

_**The girl is making foooood**_

_And?_

_**It smells guuuuuuud**_

Danny lifted his head, sniffing hesitantly

_**HA! You breathed!**_

_Moron_

_**Nitwit**_

_Hallucination_

_**Dumbass**_

_Freak_

_**Geek**_

_I hate you_

_**Yea, I know**_

_I wanna go swallow a knife_

_**YES!** _

_Huh?_

_**Bloody death! Go for it, boy!**_

_You freak me out sometimes_

Danny mumbled incoherent insults toward phantom, getting to his knees and glaring at Shigure. The zodiac dog sighed, standing up and shuffling toward the kitchen, nose lifted to breathe in the delicious scent wafting out.

As Danny's gaze was turned to Haru, he realized the boy was no longer present, nodding to himself as he reached toward his half-dried shirt.

Dragging it toward him, the black-haired boy opened the bottom, shivering as the damp cloth slipped over his skin. Tugging it down, he haphazardly folded the blanket, setting it atop his pillow and getting to his feet.

Phantom had healed all of his wounds prior, but the spirit could not cure sore muscles, unfortunately. Darn the memory of his nerves!

Danny lifted his arms, stretching before hopping to his bare feet, walking silently toward the door Shigure had entered. He stopped, backpedaling quickly as Tohru exited, smiling sweetly at him, dishes laden with food in her hands. Kyo followed obediently, the rice still steaming. Miss Honda darted back into the kitchen, taking out one last bowl and a bunch of chopsticks.

_**Hooray for Chinese restaurants, eh nitwit? You actually know how to use those!**_

Danny waited until Kyo and Yuki (who had appeared out of nowhere, and were currently glaring daggers at the cat) had seated before heading toward the table. He kneeled down near the end of the table, glancing questioningly at Haru, who had decided to sit next to him and Yuki.

In reply, the duel-haired teen simply shrugged, picking up some chopsticks and placing them twixt his fingers.

A few minutes into the meal, Shigure decided to question the boy about his reasons, hoping that the food would keep him anchored in place until he could wrestle out a few answers.

"Ano… Danny?"

Blue eyes flicked up to his own, questioning.

"Are you sure your parents don't want you back? It could have been just a misunderstanding…"

Those ocean blue eyes suddenly became icy, lips curving into a sharp frown. Danny made no effort to reply, glaring down at the half-eaten pale of rice in front of him.

No… They made it perfectly clear that he was never to return home. There was no way on earth he was going back.

Tohru spoke up, big brown eyes shimmering with comforting emotions.

"I'm sure they still love you, deep in there hearts, even if they don't show it. Maybe if you talk about it, you will be able to see that-"

She was cut off as Danny stood up suddenly, striding quickly toward the door and exiting. The Sohmas could hear his footsteps in the water puddles outside, and Haru slowly stood up to follow the angry teen.

Loudly, Kyo exclaimed "What the hell was that about?"

Shigure sighed, poking a piece of sushi with his chopsticks.

"It seems like his parents are a bit of a touchy subject with him. It may not have been a good idea to talk about it."

The young girl looked downcast, quietly nibbling on a rice ball.

Danny strode quickly around the house, toward the road with his hands jammed into his pockets. A small breeze raised Goosebumps on his pale skin, damp shirt intensifying the feeling. He heard someone following him, and asked phantom to tell him who it was.

The spirit sighed, spreading his aura outward to analyze the pursuer.

_**Its that funky-haired dude that went nuts after stealing the cat's journal.**_

_Haru?_

_**Yep**_

The half ghost scowled deeper, darting into the house's shadow, turning invisible. He glided upward, sitting atop the roof with his feet dangling over the edge before becoming visible.

Haru looked up, confused at how Danny had gotten up there so fast. The ladder to the roof was on the other side of the house, wasn't it?

His dark eyes were locked with bright blue for a moment before Haru spoke.

"Tohru tends to take everything personally. You really should go apologize to her."

"Apologize for what? Leaving after she put her nose where it doesn't belong? What does she know about my parents."

Haru studied him for a moment before replying.

"Both her parents are dead, Danny. She doesn't want anyone to suffer the same loneliness as she did."

"At least she wasn't driven out of her home after she told them the one secret she thought she could trust in them to accept."

In a quieter voice, he added

"At least she wasn't a freak of nature"

Haru frowned at his words, walking closer to the side of the house, craning his neck to look up.

"Nearly everyone in this house was rejected by humanity as a child, or taunted because they were different. Kyo is going to be locked up for the rest of his life as soon as he graduates, simply because of who he is. Yuki has terrible asthma, plus his looks makes people label him as weak. I have multiple personality disorder. Your life isn't that bad, Danny"

Said teen looked down at Haru with interest, head tilted slightly.

"You have MPD?"

Hatsaharu nodded, unsure of where this was going. He gasped softly as Danny leapt nimbly from the roof, expecting the boy to fall and hurt himself. Instead, the hybrid landed softly on his feet, gazing at Haru intently.

"Are you telling the truth?"

He nodded.

"You saw my other persona… the violent one that attacked Kyo earlier."

Danny nodded, circling the zodiac once, looking at him carefully. Suddenly, he stopped in front of him, holding out his hand in an offer to shake.

"Hi, My name is Danny. I also have a psychotic, murderous person in my mind that goes by the name of Phantom. Nice to meet you, Haru"

The ox stared at him for a moment in disbelief, before hesitantly shaking his hand.

"What does this mean?"

"It means that I give you permission to knock me out cold any time Phantom rears his ugly head"

_**Hey**!_

"And that you are my new friend"

Haru raised one eyebrow, shrugging and returning the handshake.

"Okay then."

"Does your duel persona thingy get his own name?"

Haru nodded, explaining the condensed version.

"The state I am in right now is usually called White Haru… my other side is black Haru. My near-polar opposite"

"This could be the start of a wonderful friendship."

"You got over your depression fairly quickly"

Danny merely smiled, stepping cheerfully back toward the house's main door with a certain black and white-haired teen trailing behind.

* * *

_**Hey nitwit**_

_What is it now?_

_**Haru is giving you a weird look**_

_**yea… It kind of reminds me of how tucker looked whenever he saw a cute girl**_

Danny coughed, face flushing in embarrassment

_SHUT UP!_


	4. Nightmare

_Darkness surrounded him, a pale green light highlighting his own body, though the source of said light was unknown. His sapphire eyes gazed around in confusion, wondering what was going on. A quiet murmur started in the back of his mind, steadily increasing in volume. He recognized those voices…. Mom….Dad…They were whispering soft comforts in his mind, telling him that they loved him, and would never betray him. Their images floated in front of their face, oddly transparent, smiling softly with loving eyes._

_Danny inhaled sharply, a thin trickle of mist floating out of his mouth, his blue eyes flicking up to see his parent's reaction. They were confused, brows furrowed in thought. His mother opened her mouth sharply, a light of akarm and realization in her hazel eyes. He responded with a soft phrase, one that he had said to her once, while in his other form._

_"And with that...I bid you a fond farewell" He turned quickly, running toward what would have been the stairs, had it been his home. He saw her look of betrayel out of the corner of his eye, but not before he saw the swirling green mass in front of him. It darted forward, engulfing him, coursing fire though his viens. He felt the familiar white/blue lights dance across his torso, knowing the changes that went along with it. He screamed in pain and fear, fear for what his parents would do if they found his secret in this way._

_When the green light faded, he was curled into a loose ball, Eyes squeezed shut against the light. He hesitently opened them, only to find a sneering walker in his face, holding him up by his near-skintight suit. His boots dangled uselessly a foot above the ground, hands wrapped arount the specter's arm. "I may not be able to keep your human side in the my prison, but I sure as heck can drag phantom in there. After all, he owes nearly a millenia in jail time for past crimes." How the white skull managed to smile gleefully, he will never know, for his own eyes were focused on the gauntlet opon its left hand._

_He knew that glove. It was the same one that haunted his dreams, the gloves that sprouted claws, and could seperate the ghost in him from the humans...The gloves that ultimately turned him and vlad's ghost halves turn into one Intelligent killing machine. Into Dan Phantom (1)_

_Danny struggled for a moment, glowing green eyes wide with fear. The emotion changed suddenly, when a familar green blast struck the jailman in the chest, pale hand dropping the fearsome glove. He was about to lash out at said apparel, going to erase ut from existance, and hopefully his memories...When a black-gloved hand picked it up, Hazel eyes examining it._

_"Danny..." His mother murmered quietly, a single tear snaking down her slightly tanned cheeks. "Are you really... Phantom? This isnt a trick?" His father appeared behind her, appearing rather depressed compaired to his usual self. Danny nodded, eyes downcast, suddenly very self-consious about the way his outfit hugged every curve and muscle in his body. Not very modest, in his mind, right now._

_His mother spoke up once again, voice softer than ever. "What is this supposed to do, danny... Why did you look at it with such terror"_

_He took a deep breath, rubbing his upper arm nervously. "I know a ghost that is able to control time. He is neutral, neither good nor evil. He...showed me a timeine that could have happened, if I made a couple of wrong choices. Where you all died, and I ended up being torn from my ghost half...Who's mind on its own was only filled with the pain of seperation, and killed my human half." He paused, taking a deep breath, the pain of those memories still feeling freash in his mind. Trying to lessen the shock, he detransformed, the blue-tinted lights circling his body anc reverting back to his human form._

_"My ghost half merged with another, more malevolent ghost...and called itself Dan Phantom. He proceded to destroy the world, after Va- The Red hunter drove him away from Amity. A few years later, he developed a new power...one that I have now...that was able to break through the reenforced ghost sheilds protecting the town, and destroy it"_

_Danny swallowed, eyes focused on the floor. "I never want that to happen again...and those are the gauntlets that were used to seperate me and my phantom"_

_The corner of his lip twitched up in a small smile at that phrase, even if it was innaccurete. He and Phantom were one in the same, A single being, a single mind._

_His meanderings were cut off abruptly at his father's statement._

_"So...If we were to dull the pain, Phantom wouldnt be so hurt, and we could destroy him while he was out of you"_

_Daniel's eyes widened in surprise and fear, automatically taking a step back from his father's words._

_Behind him, the ghost gauntlets rose up of their own accord, slashing forward with glowing green claws._

_Danny could feel a part of him being torn away, blackness swirling around his vision, before two glowing green eyes hovered in front of his face. Snowy white hair tickled his nose for a moment before the voice whispered in his ear, sounding almost exactly like him...but... darker, evil almost._

_"You really should run now. I barely stopped them, and there will be no chance after this." Danny looked upward, trying to see who spoke, but all that was in his vision was the barrel of a large ecto-gun. A light glowed at the back of the barrel, and he twisted to the side, leaping away from his parents and their weapons. For a moment, all he heard was the wind rushing past his ears as he fled the dim yellow light, footsteps echoing in the darkness. Then, he heard a shout from his parents, voices melded into one hateful-sounding sentance._

_"We will find you, ghost child!"_

_Tears tickled at the corner of his eyes, glowing green light surrounding his body, tripping him. Instead of landing on the ground he had been previously walking on, his body started falling endlessly through black, a pair of feircly luminous eyes gazing down at him from above._

danny...

Danny

"DAnny!"

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Danny thrashed in his sheets, instinctivly summoning an ecto-blast, and chucking it randomly. His ears heard a pained yelp, and the thud of a body hitting the floor.

Finally, he discovered the exit of his white cage, and flung the cloth from his half-clothed body.

A yell was heard from downstairs, and his still-panicked mind came to a hasty conclusion.

Flee.

Kyo flung the door open, ignoring Shigure's protests of his poor abused house, and was greeted by a scene that shocked him.

Their guest, Danny, was sprinting toward the door, one hand glowing green with a faint trail of smoke coming from it. He had no shirt on, and when he glanced back over his shoulder, the zodiac cat saw that a strip of his hair had turned the same silvery white as Ayame's long locks. The boy's eyes were glowing a bright yellow-green, and filled with both fear and anger.

What really cought his attention, was the young girl he had gotten to know (And love) gasping on the floor, with a circle-shaped burn mark on her stomach. He couldnt see her skin, bu the clotth was badly charred, and the female's breaths were ragged.

His own reddish brown eyes narrowed with rage, a cry of rage ripping from his throat as he leapt forward, fingers curved into claws. Danny shot him a fearful glance before leaping out the window, broken glass sparkling around him. The crash caught the attention of Haru, who looked up from his sketching to see their teenage guest nearly fly from the second story window, only to drop and roll on the ground, leaping up and sprinting away, one strip of his ebony hair bleached white.

He had caught a glimps of the emerald eyes and slightly crazed look upon the boy's face as he ran at near-inhuman speeds.

_Oh boy... This was NOT going to be fun._


	5. Chase

SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!!

Be wary, those who have not yet finished the anime.

Phantom rushed through the trees, nimble feet barely feeling thorns pricking into the pads of his feet, hair clinging to his forehead with the combination of morning mist and perspiration. Misjudging a jump, he fell to one knee, his pants submerged in thick brown mud. The specter hissed in irritation, wrenching the human's body from the goop with a disgusting slurp. He nearly fell again when the extra weight mis balanced him, but trudged onward, upping the pace as soon as he was used to the heavy wetness on his pants.

Small branches whipped his arms and bare chest, drawing small lines of blood on some occasions. His eyes glowed a fierce green as he picked up the sound of two more people running after him, one of them much further away. A soft snarl twisted his lips, and he lunged to the left, pumping his own spectral energy into the boy's muscles to make them sprint longer than they were able alone.

He ignored the plaintive cries of his human side, casting aside the words pleading for him to relinquish his hold. The wind roared in his ears, becoming louder as the earth became harder, keen eyes picking out the edge of a cliff up ahead.

Kyo followed the light footsteps of their newest house guest, leaping over the puddle in which the other male had fallen. His nose detected the faint scent of blood, a few drops on nearby branches. Kid had no grace! He seemed to just plow through the underbrush, instead of weaving around thorns and bushes like the cat did. Idiot.

With increasing anxiety, he followed the path toward the cliffs, remembering the swift chase he and Tohru had engaged in, when she had discovered his true form (I apologize to those who have not seen /or read/ that far yet, but I did warn you about spoilers, no?)

Quickening his pace, he eyed the startled birds up ahead. They were not coming from any further ahead, so it seemed the boy had stopped at the cliffs. Damn. He always got emotional there!

He burst through the last layer of branches, stepping lightly on the dew-soaked rocks as he stalked toward the trapped teen. Danny had his back turned to him, seemingly gazing off into the distance.

They boy spoke, turning his head slightly toward the feline's location, though not enough for them to see the other's face.

"Have you ever flown, Sohma Kyo-san?"

The cat said nothing, crouching slightly.

"I have... Tis quite fun, you see... Free falling. The wind rushes around you, and the world seems much smaller when all you can see is the ground approaching." He turned around fully, and Kyo noticed two things. One, the boy was rather close to the cliff edge. Two, his eyes were bright, yellow-green.

Danny took a step back.

Kyo lunged forward, trying to grasp at the boy before he jumped.

Phantom smirked wickedly, twisting to the side and reaching upward, grabbing the cat firmly by the back of he neck, holding him above the empty air. The other teen stopped struggling immediately, acutely aware of his own weight, and the small figure of the one holding him up. Not that it seemed to be a problem, anyway. Inside, he was curled in a ball, ears flat to his skull and whimpering softly. However, he refused to show any fear in the presence of this demented creature. He stared at the horizon, trying to ignore the breeze curling around his feet. "Are you going to drop me?" He asked quietly, blinking once.

The ghost raised one eyebrow (not that kyo could see) and loosened his grip slightly, tightening when kyo automatically thrashed around, trying to find something to stop his now nonexistent fall.

Kyo actually hissed softly when he heard a dark chuckling coming from the boy behind him, perking up when he heard the heavy footfalls of Hatsaharu. The hand holding him shifted slightly, and the cat assumed he had moved to look at the other zodiac.

"Da-"

"Guess again, Silver-eyes."

Haru blinked at the playful smirk adorning Danny's face, a glint in his eyes that was definitely never seen on the blue-eyed boy.

"Phantom, then."

The other grinned, eyes nearly closing with the action.

"Is there a reason you are dangling Kyo over a cliff?"

Phantom looked casually over at the cat, as if wondering what he was still doing there.

"Nope."

The feline had to fight to not burst out in exclamations, reminding himself that the ground was very far down, and landing on his feet did not matter if they shattered on impact.. He felt the fingers loosening, then releasing, and flailed his arms, landing on his arse at the edge of the cliff. He sat there for a moment, confused.

Suddenly, he whirled around to face the green-eyed boy, was looking at him with boredom clearly reflected in his eyes.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"No reason."

With that, he turned to leave, causing kyo to take a step back in confusion. Did the idiot even know why he did anything?

Unfortunately, he had also forgotten they had been on the edge of a rather tall cliff a moment ago, and one foot slipped on the cold rocks.

Arms flailing, he tipped backwards, eyes widened in comical surprise.

Haru leapt forward, already knowing he was too late to save the cat.

Both Zodiac members closed their eyes, for different reasons.

A green flash perverded the cold morning air, balling and exploding behind the cat, creating a sort of concussion blast that threw him toward the earth he had once stood on.

Haru stumbled to a stop, eyes wide open.

Kyo landed harshly on the rocks, a wincing as a sharp edge slashed across his arm, small drops of blood oozing out from the red mark. His orange eyes were on the black-haired teen, watching as he casually polished his fingernails, gazing at them as if everything else was unworthy of his attention.

That, however, proved to be his undoing.

Haru, taking the last chance he would get, jumped up and jabbed a nerve bundle in in the boy's neck, watching as he muttered. 'oh, that tingles' before falling limply into the ox's waiting arms.

Tossing the boy over his shoulder like a potato sack, he walked toward his 'fallen comrade'

The orange-haired teen glared up at them both, wincing at the pain in his arm as he stood upright.

Throwing a glare at the ebony-haired boy, he slunk back toward the forest, taking out his anger on the undergrowth. Conveniently, he also cleared a path for Haru and the still-unconscious Danny.

(Author's Note)

(Why is it, that in nearly every one of my stories, Danny is unconscious, Sleeping or Incapacitated At some point? I don't know why either...

For the sake of all you people who I expect to berate me for making you wait so long, and not have an especially long chapter or anything, I will add this little Short story. It is purely Crap, that my father and I came up with while were were dying my bangs. //Ever seen Hikaru no Go? Think his hairstyle, but with gold-brown instead of black //

And, to further calm (I hope!) you people, I will post the story on my profile page, instead of wasting valuble time and space in this chapter.

Ja Ne, Readers!

Gomen Nisai, for the wait!

Dont kill me, **douzo!**


End file.
